


The New Version of Us

by shoshanaisabelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshanaisabelle/pseuds/shoshanaisabelle
Summary: Scorpius has an extremely unsettling dream about Albus, which prompts him to take drastic measures.





	The New Version of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate idea I had for Best Friends, Big Hugs and Bad Ideas – but didn’t quite fit the tone I was aiming for (nor the rating). Nevertheless, my dirty mind wonders if this version works better with the existing canon. Enjoy!

It starts like any other dream.

Scorpius is sitting on the balcony of his parents’ bedroom at Malfoy Manor. His mother is alive, and she won't stop handing him oranges.

He keeps telling Astoria he doesn't like oranges, but his mum just laughs at him. She says she bets Albus eats lots of oranges. Scorpius says he doesn’t mind if Albus eats oranges. Astoria says he should ask Albus for help eating oranges.

She whips out her wand and the pile of oranges vanishes. At the same time, the door bursts open and Albus appears. Scorpius wonders what charm his mother used to summon him.

Albus is disappointed that Scorpius won’t eat the oranges too. When Scorpius protests that he doesn't like oranges, Albus doesn’t believe him. He says he’ll teach Scorpius how to enjoy oranges if Scorpius helps him with his homework.

This seems like a reasonable deal, so Scorpius accepts – and follows him to the Slytherin showers.

“What kind of homework do you have to do in here?” asks Dream Scorpius, who isn’t as puzzled by this turn of events as he should be.

Albus says he needs to shower first and immediately begins removing his clothes. Scorpius stands and watches as though this is perfectly acceptable behaviour and he does this every day.

He watches as Albus’s erect cock bounces free of the confines of his boxers. He’s never seen his best friend hard before and he wonders what it would feel like to touch. He places a curious hand on Albus, tracing the soft skin and outlines of veins along his cock. Albus grins.

“Come with me,” he whispers in Scorpius’s ear – and a chill that has nothing to do with the cold dungeon air shoots straight down Scorpius’s spine.

Scorpius lets go and follows obediently. Albus brings him to the furthest shower stall in the block and locks the door behind them. With a flick of his wand, steaming water bursts from the shower-head.

Scorpius tries to protest because he’s still wearing his clothes, but Albus tells him that he isn’t. Scorpius looks down and realises Albus is right, and his own cock is standing to attention too.

In the moment it has taken for him to realise he is naked; Albus has dropped down to his knees. He’s examining Scorpius’s cock now with a ravenous look on his face that makes Scorpius’s knees go wobbly.

Albus must be as curious about him as he is about Albus, because he takes his time looking and running his fingers up and down, brushing his balls a couple of times, and making them tighten in pleasure. Scorpius is already starting to feel dizzy when Albus opens his mouth a places one long, experimental lick along his cock from the base to the tip.

It feels like every nerve ending in Scorpius’s body is about to explode. Albus’s tongue is hot and wet and teasing. Scorpius grabs the wall behind him for support – and Albus just smirks at him. His bright green eyes are full of mischief.

Without breaking eye contact, Albus opens his mouth again and this time closes it around the head of Scorpius’s cock. He licks the slit playfully once - twice – and Scorpius is about to beg him to do it properly when suddenly Albus takes his cock as far back into his mouth as he can and sucks. Hard.

There aren’t words to describe the feeling. Albus’s mouth is hot and wet and tight – and it’s utterly glorious. His deft tongue strokes the ridge at the head of Scorpius’s cock. One of Albus’s hands is stroking and tugging lightly at Scorpius’s balls, while the other closes around the stretch of Scorpius’s cock that his mouth can’t reach and moves at the same rhythm.

It’s Albus’s eyes that complete the exhilarating experience. His pupils are blown with desire and the stunning green outline contrasts beautifully with his swollen red lips. When Scorpius looks down at Albus, he can see there’s nothing Albus wants more than to devour his cock. He pushes forward, past a ridge at the back of his mouth and - oh, Dumbledore – Scorpius feels Albus’s throat pressing in tight around him.

Scorpius can’t stop himself thrusting. Albus takes it like he was born to do this – like he’s desperate for as much as Scorpius will give – and Scorpius wants to give him more. Just a bit more. Just a bit further. Just a bit -

*

Scorpius comes to his senses and realises he’s rubbing himself against his pillow, which has during the night travelled all the way down to his nether regions. It feels good – until Scorpius suddenly remembers exactly what was happening in his dream and stops.

In a second, he is wide-awake and in complete shock. He feels simultaneously horrified, guilty and aroused – but he can’t just continue humping his pillow. He lies very still for what feels like a long time, trying with all his energy to convince his traitorous cock to calm down. He tries to think about how embarrassing it would be if the other inhabitants of his dormitory heard anything, but a quick glance reveals he’s alone and that thought leads back to Albus and oh – that doesn’t help at all.

It’s a state of internal conflict like he’s never experienced before. His drapes are open and he’s not in any sort of mental state to close them and cast a silencing charm. He needs to get out of here. He needs to find guaranteed privacy. He needs… he thinks of his dream and bites his lip – a shower.

It’s at that moment that the worst thing that could possibly happen happens. The dormitory door swings open and bundling towards him, wet and wearing only a bathrobe, is Albus.

“Scorpius!” he grins.

Scorpius tries to surreptitiously shove his dick under the pillow with one hand, while using the other to lift his body up to talk to Albus. It’s incredibly uncomfortable.

“Albus! Hi!” squeaks Scorpius.

Albus is too busy shuffling through the contents of his trunk to notice. “Great,” he says, “You’re awake. Let’s go up to breakfast, I’m starving.”

Going anywhere with Albus soon is the last thing Scorpius wants to do. He feels like his body is ablaze as he watches a bead of water run from Albus’s hair right down onto his exposed chest. Scorpius gulps. He will never survive this.

“No,” he says quickly, “Need shower.”

Much to Scorpius’s horror, Albus completely discards his bathrobe. Scorpius jerks his face away as fast as he can, trying to erase the image of Albus’s bare bottom from his mind as Albus chirps: “It’s the weekend! Can’t you go after breakfast? I’m hungry.”

“No,” says Scorpius again, “I’m not hungry.”

Albus pauses at this, and when Scorpius steals a glance at him next he’s relieved to see his best friend is wearing clothes. “Fine,” says Albus finally, crossing the gap between their beds to perch on the end of Scorpius’s as he often does. “Ha! It’s weird being the first one awake for once… what do you even do with all this morning?”

Oh, Dumbledore. Albus wants to talk. He’s probably got something on his mind. It’s probably about his Dad. Scorpius tries to think of any and all possible polite ways to tell Albus to get the hell out and fast, but his brain is suffering from a severe lack of blood.

“I couldn’t sleep,” continues Albus, “I kept thinking about – are you all right?”

He stops and stares. Possibly he’s noticed Scorpius’s face, which could very well be on fire right now. Or maybe Albus can hear his hammering heart, which is beating so rapidly it probably sounds like one continuous buzz.

“No,” says Scorpius, “I don’t feel well.”

Albus’s eyes widen in alarm. “Do you want me to come with you to Madam Pomfrey? Or get you something?”

Scorpius really doesn’t want Albus to come with him in any way, shape or form.

“No!” he almost squeals, “I just need to go back to sleep. Goodnight, Albus.”

He turns onto his front very deliberately as though to try to go back to sleep, so at least now he’s squashing his dick into the pillow again. It doesn’t help.

“Okay…” says Albus finally, but he gets up from the edge of Scorpius’s bed at last. “I’ll come and check on you after breakfast. Hey, where’s your pillow?”

Scorpius lets out a very loud, and very fake, snore. He’s sure Albus doesn’t believe he’s fallen asleep, but he doesn’t try to press the question and a few seconds later Scorpius hears the click of the dormitory door.

He jumps to his feet immediately, scrambles for his own bathrobe, and legs it at fast as he can to the showers.

*

The phenomenal embarrassment and shame of the last five minutes does not seem to reach Scorpius’s cock. He makes it to the showers in record-breaking time – and thankfully, there’s nobody around, so he grabs the furthest stall he can find and locks it the manual way.

Finally. He lets out a sigh of relief as the cool water hits him and he’s able to fasten a hand around the source of all his current problems.

The long-awaited feeling of friction causes him to let out a low and involuntary moan. Later, he’ll really, really hope he was right about being alone in the bathroom, but right now he doesn’t care.

He can’t help but think about his dream as he tries to get himself off as quickly as possible without hurting himself. His body doesn’t seem to understand quite how wrong any of this is. When he closes his eyes, he can still see Albus’s lips stretched around his cock. They’re red and plump and perfect – a striking contrast to the green of his eyes, which gaze hungrily up at Scorpius as though he wants this more than anything in the world.

Scorpius comes with an almighty juddering finish, which seems to go on for ages.

When he’s done, he stands motionless under the water for a long time.

*

Scorpius really does feel ill by the time he returns to his dormitory. He pretends to be asleep when Albus returns to check on him, because he can’t face even looking at his best friend after the things he willingly imagined in the shower. A dream is one thing – they’re weird and they happen. The problem was that waking up and seeing Albus made it in no way or shape a less attractive a proposition.

There are plenty of reasons he could have had a sex dream about Albus, he tries to tell himself. Albus is pretty much his only friend, and definitely his only close one. In fact, sometimes Albus is the only person he speaks to all weekend. It’s only natural that his subconscious wants to put Albus in all sorts of intimate roles in his personal life. After all, he did once have a dream Albus was teaching his Potions class.

This explanation doesn’t exactly fill him with confidence. He takes a deep breath and tries to confront what’s been worrying him all morning. Is he attracted to Albus? Is that what the dream means?

Honestly, he doesn’t know, and thinking about it makes his head hurt. Fancying Albus would cause all sorts of problems. He has no idea what would happen to their friendship if Albus found out he’d been wanking in the shower to thoughts of him - and he cherishes their friendship more than anything. If anything could drive a wedge between them, it’s probably an unrequited attraction from one party. Scorpius knows, because he accidentally read one or several of his mother’s romance old novels. 

Perhaps he just needs to – relieve – himself more often, Scorpius thinks. The bedroom situation at school doesn’t exactly make this sort of thing easy. Perhaps he’s just not doing it enough to keep the dreams at bay – and then when the last person he sees every night is Albus, it’s only natural that Albus plays a starring role in his erotic dreams.

That’s hopefully it. Maybe he just needs to take care of himself more and be friends with other people – possibly even get a girlfriend. He’s definitely sure he’s attracted to girls, at least, because his feelings for Rose are – 

The answer hits in a stroke of inspiration.

Rose.

*

Scorpius gets up, dresses and brushes his teeth in a kind of fever trance. He checks his watch: it’s midday. If Scorpius rushes, he should be able to find Rose eating lunch with all her friends at the Gryffindor table, like she usually does. He has no idea what to do next if he misses her – because it’s the weekend and his whole plan will unravel if he doesn’t take advantage of this obscene bit of courage at this precise moment.

Albus hasn’t returned to the dormitory since Scorpius pretended to be asleep, but he notices a Pepper-Up Potion sitting on his bedside table that wasn’t there the night before. Scorpius feels even guiltier than before. Albus must really think Scorpius is sick.

No, he won’t think about Albus. There’s no way thinking about Albus will make this situation any better – but his plan might.

He practically runs up to the Common Room, dashes out the entrance and begins the ascent to the Great Hall – dodging insults and bullies along the way like bludgers.

When Scorpius finally reaches the Great Hall, he immediately spots bright red hair at the furthest table. He checks that the owner of the red hair is the correct Weasley and then has to stop himself doing a silent celebration when he realises it is.

Rose is sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, eating half a pork pie as she simultaneously flicks through an enormous book and continues a conversation with a small gaggle of excitable friends. It’s one of things Scorpius admires about Rose – the fact she seems to be able to balance a remarkable social life with academic success. The girl can honestly do everything. He walks towards her – drawn to her.

“Scorpius! You’re feeling better – where are you going?”

The familiar voice of Albus is right beside him. Scorpius has walked right past him and not even noticed, such is his almost delirious desire to speak to Rose.

Albus won’t let himself be ignored easily. He jumps out of his seat, abandoning his mostly-full plate, and follows Scorpius – who is already nearly at the Ravenclaw table.

“Scorpius – we sit over there – Scorpius – are you all right?”

Albus sounds justifiably alarmed, but Scorpius can’t answer and confess to what he’s about to do or he’ll lose his nerve. Plus, he feels like he’s kind of in a trance right now.

Finally, Scorpius – and Albus, who Scorpius thinks is the person tugging on his arm – reach the Gryffindor table. Rose’s friends have noticed, and are throwing catty comments their way, but Rose hasn’t looked up from her book.

“Rose,” says Scorpius. The tugging on his arm becomes more insistent, but at this moment in time Scorpius is focused solely on only one person in the entire room. He’s going to do it. The surge of adrenaline may be making him light headed, but he’s going to do it.

Rose looks up from her book at exactly the same time Scorpius nearly shouts: “Do-you-want-to-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-me?”

It feels like the whole of the Great Hall goes silent. The pressure on his sleeve stops. Rose’s friends stop making snide comments and Polly Chapman doesn’t even notice she’s dropped her fork. It makes an almighty clatter as it falls to the floor. 

Rose blinks.

“Sorry?” she says.

Scorpius grins. That wasn’t an immediate no, like usual. He shakes Albus off his arm.

“There’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I – I was wondering if you’d like to go – with me,” he says. He realises his heart is beating exceptionally fast again. Perhaps after this exchange he ought to go to Madam Pomfrey after all to get it checked out.

Rose is staring at him as though he is absolutely insane, her mouth wide open.

Polly Chapman bursts into giggles. Scorpius suddenly becomes aware of all his fellow students around him again. The Ravenclaws at the next table are leaning back to listen, while Hufflepuffs from the table on the other side of them are actually getting up to see exactly what the commotion is all about.

Rose seems to notice that the attention is now on her, and she looks at Scorpius for a long moment like she can’t tell whether Scorpius is serious or not.

Finally, she seems to decide he is and she sighs loudly, gazing at Scorpius with a look similar to one someone might give while delivering the news that a beloved pet has died.

“Sorry,” she says, not unkindly, “I’m not interested.”

Logically, it shouldn’t feel like a victory. Rose definitely said no, but she didn’t say it with half the disdain she usually does. Nor did she look at him as though he was something disgusting she found on the bottom of her shoe.

Rose’s friends are all laughing and Rose is mouthing something at the person behind Scorpius’s left shoulder. 

“He’s not been feeling very well,” Albus’s angry voice says from behind him, “Shut up, Chapman. Scorpius, let’s go.”

This time, Scorpius obeys the pressure on his left arm and follows Albus blindly out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, then up staircase after staircase after staircase. Scorpius doesn’t pay attention to where Albus is taking him – which he will later realise is as far from the scene as possible. They only stop when they’re breathless from the exertion and the laughter. Scorpius is laughing, as though this is the most hilarious experience of his life. Albus is laughing because – well, Scorpius isn’t sure why. Probably at his foolishness.

Rose didn’t immediately say no. She really is melting. In a year from now, she might even consider not saying no. That’s thrilling. All thoughts of Albus’s mouth and naked bottom are completely forgotten in the exhilaration – as Scorpius knew they would be.

He talks and talks to Albus on the staircase – he’s not even sure what he’s jabbering about in his excitement. It’s probably something to do with Rose and the 2.5 babies he’s suddenly sure they will definitely have.

Albus laughs along with him, now he seems sure that his best friend isn’t suffering from a delusion or the effects of the Imperius Curse. Apparently Albus is more Gryffindor than he’d care to admit, because he finds Scorpius’s reckless courage hilarious too.

His bravado all comes crashing down when a familiar voice interrupts them and Scorpius realises that Albus has mindlessly taken them halfway to the Gryffindor Common Room.

But then Rose calls him ‘Scorpion King’ – Scorpius has no idea how she knows about that one – and everything is all right in the world again.

The dream about Albus was definitely just a dream. He watches his best friend, grinning at his pseudo success with Rose and decides that yes, it was definitely just a dream that caught his mind and body off-guard.

Knowing this makes it easy to slip back into Best-Friend-Scorpius mode, and comfort Albus. He was right - Albus did want to talk about his dad. He probably didn’t sleep because of it. Scorpius reaches in and hugs Albus, trying to reassure and express his gratitude that they’re best friends and still alive even after everything that’s happened this year.

It doesn’t spark any sort of sexual fireworks in his pants, which is a huge relief. They’re Albus and Scorpius again. Best friends. Nothing more.

“What’s this?” says Albus in a puzzled voice, just as Scorpius realises he’s thinking far too much about the dream and not enough about Rose again. “I thought we decided we don’t hug.” 

Scorpius hurriedly pulls away from Albus, so that the reply emerges from his mouth before his brain has had a chance to review and approve it: “I wasn’t sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us I had in my head.”

Scorpius’s eyes widen at the sound of his own voice. What in Dumbledore’s name was that?

Albus doesn’t seem to notice, or care. He makes a joke about Rose and Scorpius scuttles off, glad to have an excuse to leave Albus and his confusing feelings behind.

The new version of us.

What is that?

Scorpius groans. He isn’t ready to stop lying to himself yet and he really hopes is heart is not as traitorous as his cock. There’s a terrible squirmy feeling in his stomach that he’s determined to ignore.

He doesn’t eat oranges again for months.


End file.
